When Jae Be a Mother
by Neomu Yunjae
Summary: Jaejoong benar-benar mengkhawatirkan menjadi orangtua bagi anak pertamanya. Perasaannya kala itu senang, sedih tapi juga ia kebingungan. Apakah itu tanda-tanda Baby blues? Akankah sang suami menyelamatkannya? YUNJAE/BL/DLDR. Selamat mencoba (?)


Title : When Jae be a mother

Pair : Yunjae

Other Cast : Shim Changmin!Baby and Park Yoochun

Rate : T

Warn : BL, typo, bahasa campur aduk dengan bahasa sehari-hari.

Length : Oneshoot

A/N : Segala sesuatu hal yang mengganjal di dalam fanfic ini anggap saja ada untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Enjoy

Don't Like, Don't Read please…

.

Changmin, bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Yunjae. Yunjae, Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sama-sama pria, namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi pada mereka, Jaejoong dapat hamil yang barang tentu Changmin lahir dari rahim Jaejoong.

Kini pasangan muda itu tampak duduk di pinggiran ranjang, bersama bayi mungil mereka yang kini Yunho gendong. Pria tampan itu tampak mengajak bermain anaknya, terbukti cara Yunho ketika mengajak bicara sang buah hati. Sementara Jaejoong, yang kini mendapat peran sebagai 'Eomma hanya sesekali mencolek pipi Changmin, namun pandangan dan pikirannya entah kemana.

'_Hamil, perutku membesar, melahirkan dan Changmin benar-benar hadir karenaku. Aku masih tak percaya mengalami semua hal itu'_

Pikir Jaejoong melayang, saat ini hatinya dirundung kebingungan, ah bukan saat ini. Sejak pertama kali Jaejoong melihat wajah mungil tak berdosa itu, melihat Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu sangat kebingungan saat ini.

"Boo? Boojae?"

"Jae? Gwenchanayo?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum pada sang suami yang masih saja dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

"Ania, aku masih belum percaya. Changmin bisa setampan aku." Diakhiri cengiran, tapi rasanya

"Hei… Hei… Lihatlah kau hanya menurunkan matanya. Selebihnya ketampanannya diwarisi dari wajahku " Yunho tidak mau kalah "Ne, ne Eomma, Minnie tampan cepelti Appa. Eomma itu cantik." Kali ini Yunho menirukan suara anak kecil, dengan tangan Changmin yang digerakkan

"Ne, allaseo~"

"Uch~ Oek~ Oek~"

Tiba-tiba Changmin menangis dipangkuan Yunho, kepalanya bergerak gelisah seperti mencari sesuatu. Susu kah? Changmin ingin menyusu?

"Boo… sepertinya Minnie lapar. Aku ke dapur dulu membuat susu. Coba kau gendong, biasanya bayi akan sedikit tenang jika bersama ibunya."

Ah ya, saat ini Yunho malah terlihat lebih berpengalaman, sementara Jaejoong tampak kebingungan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kau terlihat masih kaku, Boo." Yunho menyerahkan Changmin ke pangkuan Jaejoong, walau benar Jaejoong terlihat kesulitan memosisikan Changmin di tangannya.

"Ya! aku mana tahu cara menggendong bayi, bear~." Balas Jaejoong lebih ke –sedikit- membentak namun Yunho masih dalam wajah –gembira- setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedikit sulit menenangkan Changmin.

"Oek~ Oek~"

"Minnie, tunggu ne. Appa sebentar kok." Perlahan telunjuknya diarahkan ke mulut mungil Changmin yang langsung di respon cepat. Hihi, Changmin begitu lapar ne?

"OEK! OEK!" kali ini tangisan Changmin lebih keras, mungkin bayi itu merasa ibunya PHP-in dia dengan telunjuk, kalau sudah bisa bicara mungkin Changmin akan teriak 'Aku lapar! Aku lapar!'

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aigoo, si Jung bodoh itu lama sekali! Minnie sabar ne?"

Kali ini Jaejoong menggerakkan pahanya agar Changmin lebih tenang, namun yang didapat Changmin malah semakin menangis, kepalanya juga bergerak-gerak gelisah. Andaikan ia wanita, tinggal keluarkan –ehem- payudaranya dan beres.

Payudara?

Jaejoong perlahan membuka kancing bajunya, sampai dadanya terlihat, ia sedikit mengeryit melihat perubahan bentuk dadanya yang lebih berisi. Dengan takut, Jaejoong mencoba mendekatkan mulut mungil anaknya ke dadanya dan… HAP!

"Ouh, apa ini!"

Jaejoong melapaskan mulut Changmin seketika saat bayi mungil itu menyedot dadanya hanya dua kali sedotan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan ada sensasi aneh yang menggelikan, jangan pernah coba lagi itu, karena itu tidak seperti –uhuksaatYunhouhuk-

"OEK! OEK!"

"Boo, ada apa?" Yosh, pangeran kita datang dengan satu botol dot besar ditangannya.

"Akhirnya, kenapa kau lama sekali, eum?" protes Jaejoong, benar-benar terselamatkan. Walaupun baby Min masih menangis saja.

"Mianhae aku tadi tidak tahu perbandingan air sama susu yang harus dicampur… Dududu Minnie-ah, maafkan Appa, sayang." Yunho mulai memasukkan ujung dot itu pada mulut mungil Changmin, namun bayi itu tidak mau benda keras itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aigoo~ Minnie tidak mau meminum susunya, padahal ini enak menurutku."

"Jangan bilang kau mencobanya, Jung?"

"Tentu Jae sayang, kau kenapa? Jangan teriak, Minnie semakin nangis. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, coba kau gendong lagi."

Yunho menuruti saja perintah istrinya, menggendong Changmin lagi, namun kini sambil ditimang-timang. Tapi tetap saja, tangisan Changmin tidak mau berhenti. Sesaat, pria tampan bermarga Jung itu melirik Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengancingkan bajunya. Otaknya berpikir sejenak, ide cerdas langsung melintas dihadapannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti beruang lapar? Oh Jung, aku baru saja melahirkan dan apa kau tidak malu pada uri Changmin?"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan ocehan Jaejoong, lantas ia mendekati ibu dari anaknya itu

"Jae, mari kita coba." Ucapnya sedikit mendesah o.O

"Apanya yang di coba?!" Ekspresi Jaejoong teramat horror, tangannya meremas bajunya tepat bagian dada.

"Itu…" menunjuk yang diremas Jaejoong

"Itu apa?!"

"Cobalah berikan pada Minnie."

"Hah?!"

"Boo, jangan begitu. Kau tidak kasihan pada Minnie? Cobalah susui dia."

"Su-su-susui?" Jaejoong tampak tergagap, ekspresinya benar-benar lebay. Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, ia tidak mau. Tidak mau! Titik! "Kau saja yang susui."

"Aku? bahkan dadaku isinya otot semua. Tidak ada yang bisa diminum disini." Tampang Yunho dibuat sebodoh mungkin sambil menunjuk dadanya

"Ya ya ya! Kita kan sama pria, komposisinya jelas sama."

Aduh, Yunho jadi gregetan sendiri, pada akhirnya saking tidak teganya pada Changmin yang kini semakin menghawatirkan tangisannya, Yunho memaksa Jaejoong.

"Boo, lihatlah dadamu basah dan Changmin bisa minum disini."

EHEK! Apa yang dikatakan Yunho, kok tidak enak banget ya. Tapi Jaejoong akhirnya diam membiarkan Yunho membuka kancing depannya, menaruh Changmin dipangkuan Jaejoong dan membantunya menyusu disana.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Bo-"

"Aku tidak bisa, Yun. Sungguh!"

"Demi anak kita, Jae. Bayangkan saja yang menyusu itu aku."

PLAK!

Adegan begitu cepat, saat ini Yunho sukses terjungkal kebawah dengan pipi memerah cap lima jari. Mulutmu harimaumu, hati-hati bicaranya ya, Papa?

"AHH! Bbearh~ bisa ka-kau am-ambil Min-Min."

Sukses! Bibir mungil Changmin sudah sempurna menyusu disana, terlihat bayi yang berusia beberapa hari itu begitu kelaparan. Satu lagi yang membuat Jaejoong tak habis pikir, mengapa dadanya ada air susunya?

"Hiks… Bbearh~"

Jaejoong menangis sekarang, tangannya meremat seprai, bibirnya digigit serta menutup matanya.

"Nanti juga terbiasa, ini juga demi, Minnie."

.

.

.

Malam-malam setelah kehadiran Changmin di tengah-tengah pasangan Yunjae tidak seromantis saat mereka masih bedua serta saat Jae mengandung. Entah kenapa Jaejoong lebih banyak memarahi Yunho, padahal yang banyak bekerja mengurusi Changmin adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa memasangkan Changmin popok, tadi sore saja popok yang harus dipasang di depan posisinya jadi terbalik. Memang wajar, Jaejoong tadinya pria dengan segala kenormalannya sebagai pria dan tidak pernah menyentuh bayi, eh kalo menyentuh sih pernah waktu bayi Noonanya ia gendong. Jadi dia tidak mungkin langsung fasih dan Yunho memakluminya. Tapi, soal Yunho itu bakat alami, Haha.

"Boo, besok aku mulai masuk kerja."

"Wae?" Jaejoong yang baru saja mengunyah pisang sedikit tersedak, pertanyaan protes itu Yunho-ya.

"Aku tak bisa mengurusi Changmin sendirian."

"Lalu kita makan pakai apa kalau aku tidak kerja,"

"Setidaknya sampai aku bisa memandikan Minnie."

Eh? Kapan itu, saat Minnie gumoh(Muntah) saja kau tak bisa membersihkannya, Boo. Tapi akan lebih kacau jika aku tidak ada. Ah, eotte?

"Bagaimana kalau aku carikan baby sitter nanti?"

"Aku tidak ingin Minnie di asuh orang lain."

Maunya apa coba?

"Akan aku usahakan baby sitternya seorang namja."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengiyakan sambil mengunyah pisang yang tinggal sepotong, rupanya Yunho mengerti dengan arah keinginan Boojaenya.

'_Akan kucarikan yang tidak berotot dan jelek biar kita fair!'_ Yunho membatin

Jadi mari kita jelaskan apa maksud Yunjae kita tercinta, baby sitter identik dengan wanita dan Jaejoong tidak mau ada wanita ditengah-tengah mereka kecuali pihak keluarga. Jaejoong tahu Yunho terlalu baik sama wanita dan katanya itu genit. Lalu Yunho, dulu dia hanya pria tanpa otot aduhai dan istrinya yang waktu itu masih berstatus pacarnya sangat mengagumi pria-pria berotot. Kebetulan yang dikagumi punya wajah serata-rata dan sedikit dibawah Yunho, ya menurut Jaejoong mah itu keren, tapi buat Yunho istrinya pencinta pria tampan berOTOT. Jadi sejak itu Yunho membentuk ototnya sampai sekeren sekarang dan wajah yang emang udah dari sononya tampan. SEKIAN!

Eh ini belum selesai bodoh! Cepat lanjutkan…

"Hwah~ aku tidur duluan, ne? Besok aku harus berangkat pagi."

"Eh tidak adil! Kalau Minnie ngompol, eek, bagaimana?"

"Boojaejoongie sayang, belajar sendiri. Nanti kalau memang tidak bisa bangunkan aku, selamat tidur."

Huh, benar-benar beruang tidak berhati malaikat(?) tapi dipikir-pikir kasihan juga Yunho. Dari sejak pulang sampai sekarang tidak ada istirahatnya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa menggendong Changmin kalau tidak Yunho yang memberikan. Minnie~"

Perlahan tangannya membelai pipi anaknya dengan gerakan lembut, seolah takut jika pipi itu dapat terluka. Dia begitu kecil dan masih rapuh.

"Tapi aku juga bahagia memilikimu, anakku."

Jaejoong terlelap dengan posisi terduduk dipinggiran tempat tidur anaknya yang begitu mungil dan tidak terlalu tinggi, tangannya masih membelai halus pipi anaknya.

Tenang, hanya suara khas malam yang terdengar. Tapi maafkan Minnie, Mama. Minnie akan menjadi pengganggu setia. Itu kata bayi mungil yang kini bergerak gelisah dan menangis.

"Oek~ Oek~"

"Minnie, ada apa eum?" Jaejoong mengecek kemungkinan yang terjadi, mengecek popok yang dipakai Minnie, basah. Ngompol, apalagi? Untung tidak eek.

"Yun, bisa kau…" Ucapan Jaejoong tertahan, sesaat ia berpikir sebentar "Biar aku saja yang lakukan."

Jaejoong beranjak berdiri, mengambil popok kering, serta bedak. Membuka popoknya yang basah lalu menggantinya dengan yang kering. Ahay, gampang juga. Jaejoong tertawa senang.

Sekiranya Changmin sudah tertidur lagi, rasa lega menyelimutinya lantas ia duduk dan tidur seperti tadi.

Tapi Mama, Minnie mau ganggu Mama lagi... Namja cantik itu jelas terbangun dengan ekspresi wajah yang abstrak, kepala digaruk serta bibir yang mempout kasarnya manyun gitu.

"Minnie ya~" Telunjuknya bermain nakal dibibir Changmin, berniat PHP-in anaknya lagi. Tapi jelas-jelas Changmin lapar ma! Lapar!

"Oke, oke… tapi tidak dengan dadaku, ne?"

Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur, tidak lama. Membuat susu tidak sesusah yang kau bayangkan. Camkan itu wahai pangeran beruang yang tampan. Oke, saya mulai lebay menulis.

"Minnie, aaa…"

Sepertinya Jaejoong harus mengelus dada, karena Changmin tidak menelan susu dibotol dengan putting dot yang begitu keras. Membuat susunya meluber… Omo~ siapa yang membeli barang rongsokan ini? Oh, dia sendiri. Lantas Jaejoong melemparnya dengan ganas.

"Jadi ini satu-satunya yang kau ingin?" Menunjuk dadanya "Omo~"

Dengan harap cemas, sang Eomma mulai meraih Changmin kedalam pangkuannya, sungguh walaupun bukan pertama kalinya menggendong Changmin, Jaejoong masih saja tidak bisa luwes. Masih kaku dan gemetar.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah membuka kancing piamanya agar tidak susah nanti menyusui, setelah itu ia dekatkan kepala anaknya menuju dadanya… HAP!

"OMO! HUAAA~ EOMMA~"

Menit-menit berikutnya hanya terdengar isakan Jaejoong dan bunyi kecipak dari bibir bayi mungil kita yang menggemaskan.

Dirasa bibir Changmin melonggar di dadanya Jaejoong merasa lega, akhirnya bayi mungilnya tertidur. Sudah yah, mama capek. Yang dijawab dengan kesunyian dan itu berarti, iya. Ahay, tapi…

"Minnie Minnie Minnie~ Wae?!" Erang Jaejoong benar-benar frustasi

Changmin eek pemirsa karena author kasihan sama penderitaannya, bagian ini kita skip. Yang jelas Jaejae tidak tidur sampai pagi.

.

.

.

Selamat pagi pria tampan seantero, pagi ini begitu cerah bukan? Bagaimana tidur semalam yang begitu menyenyakkan. Bahkan suara istrimu yang kerepotan sendiri tidak kau dengar, ck benar-benar.

"Annyeong jagoan Appa~" Yunho menyapa buah hatinya yang… "Omo~ apa ini!"

Lihatlah, sarung tangan yang seharusnya terpasang di tangan terpasangnya di kaki, bekas gumoh (muntah) tidak dibersihkan dan apa itu, apa Jae tidak membersihkan dengan benar eek Changmin?

"Boo~ kau dimana sayang? Ini kenapa Minnie jadi begini?" Panggil Yunho, sebenarnya kesal ingin marah. Ini sungguhan. Tapi saat melihat kondisi Changmin, Yunho masih berspekulasi. Jaejoong belum terbiasa, nanti akan bisa seiring berjalannya waktu. Suami idaman memang.

"Jae kau mendengarku?"

"Jae, kau dimana?"

"Jae~ OMO!"

Lihatlah siapa disana, yang teronggok menyedihkan di sudut kamar mereka. Air matanya berlinang, terisak dengan suara yang begitu serak.

Ada apa ini, sungguh semalam sang Eomma baik-baik saja lho. Terus, mengapa sekarang terlihat mengenaskan?

Yunho, coba kau dekati dan tanya baik-baik.

"Jae, gwenchana?"

"Ak-ku ak-ku tidak ti- dak bisa, Yunnie~ Huaaaa…"

.

.

.

"Chun, bisa kau handle pekerjaanku. Untuk, beberapa hari kedepan?"

"_Memang kau kenapa sobat?"_

"Istriku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya saat ini."

"_Aku tahu kalian berusaha membuatku iri. Haha"_

"Mungkin tuhan belum mempercayaimu, pergilah berdoa."

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi maaf aku belum bisa datang melihat malaikat kecil kalian. Soal pekerjaan tenang saja, bantulah istrimu biar kau mendapat predikat suami siaga."_

"Bisa saja kau, terimakasih sebelumnya. Sudah dulu, ne?"

"_Yo!"_

Hari ini pada akhirnya Yunho tidak berangkat bekerja, untung saja sahabatnya Park Yoochun mau membantunya dan pada akhirnya dia juga harus memanggil bala bantuan yang ia panggil jauh-jauh dari Gwangju dan Chungnam sana, Ibunya serta Ibu Jaejoong. Padahal kemarin mereka baru saja sampai di sana dan sekarang harus kembali lagi ke Seoul.

"Yun antarkan ini ke kamar. Jaejoong belum makan apa-apa bukan?" perintah Eomma Jung seraya membawa nampan berisi makanan yang masih tampak hangat

"Bagaimana dengan Minnie, apa dia sudah mau minum susu?" tanya Yunho

"Awalnya tidak, tapi mungkin karena lapar akhirnya di minum juga. Hah~ bocah itu, sempat-sempatnya kena baby blues…" Oceh eomma Kim

"Baby blues?"

"Ne, kau antarkan dulu sana makanannya, nanti aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu."

"Ne eomma,"

.

.

.

Gelap, pengap dan mengkhawatirkan saat Yunho memasuki kamar mereka yang entah mengapa telah tersulap menjadi kamar hantu versi Yunjae.

Lihat saja sana, sosok menyedihkan yang masih terlihat cantik samar-samar itu masih saja menangis.

KRLAP KRLAP

Stop sampai disini saja acara gelap-menggelapi(?) Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, menyimpan nampan berisi makanan tadi. Ia menatap Boojaenya dengan kasihan, tapi kasihan kenapa dulu. Jaejoong beginipun tidak jelas asal muasalnya. Parahnya Jaejoong tidak mau memegang Changmin, hanya melihat wajah polosnya saja Jaejoong malah menangis keras.

Kata mertuanya baby blues, apa itu? Baru dengar juga dia.

"Makan dulu, ne? Mau ku suapi?"

"Enggak Yunho~ Enggak~ Huuuaaa~" kenapa lebay sekali

"Hhh~ Yasudah."

Bukannya tidak peduli, Yunho beranjak berdiri lalu pergi dari kamar mereka. Eomma Kim, Yunho sungguh butuh penjelasan.

.

.

.

"… Suatu keadaan yang dirasakan oleh orang yang baru saja melahirkan dan ini masih tergolong normal, Yunho-ya. Jae belum bisa beradaptasi dengan peran barunya."

"Jae bukan membeci keadaannya bisa melahirkan, Minnie. Dia bahagia, bahkan waktu masih mengandung saja dia suka curhat padaku betapa senangnya."

"Mungkin Jae belum biasa menghadapi suara tangis Minnie, saat betapa sakitnya menyusui. Hah~ aku kira dia tidak bisa menyusui, ini keajaiban kan?"

"Memangnya benar-benar sakit, eomma?" Tanya Yunho seolah anak berumur 5 tahun yang begitu kepo

"Kau ingin merasakannya? Cobalah bertukar tempat dengan Jae. Hihi"

Membayangkannya saja tidak sudi tralala-trilili, jadi baik-baiklah pada istrimu itu ya.

"Hehe, jadi kita harus bagaimana eomma?" Tanya Yunho

"Bermesralah sana dengan Joongie. Tenang saja, Minnie kami yang urus." Eomma Jung yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring ikut bersuara

"Eomma ini, disaat seperti ini." Membuat wajah Yunho memerah, hoho tuan Jung tengah malu.

"Memang benar, itu obat mujarab. Berikan dukungan tentang betapa menyenangkannya menjadi orang tua, ah masa kau tak pandai dalam hal ini, Yun."

"Ne, eomma Kim."

Rasanya digoda mertua itu seperti kau beli tiket konser yang dijual murah dari harga aslinya, -.- . Ayo Yunho tunjukkan bahwa kau jantan. Hey, Yunho itu sudah jantan, hasilnya Changmin bukan? Berarti harus lebih jantan.

Yunho kembali lagi menuju kamar menemui sang terkasih, hey jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan disana sampai tiga hari tiga malam. Kalian pasti tau sendiri, haha yang jelas setelah itu wajah Kim Jaejoong… Ania, Jung Jaejoong secerah mentari pagi yang menyinari. [Jangan sampai ini jadi syair]

"Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Eomma Jung

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang kini menggandengnya dan tersenyum lembut "Nyenyak."

"Baguslah, rajin-rajinlah tersenyum biar tidak kunjung tua."

"Ne…"

"OEK! OEK!"

Tangisan Changmin terdengar, kompak ketiganya menoleh pada Eomma Kim yang kini tengah menggendongnya

"Aigoo~ cucuku pintar ya, ada eomma nangis saja."

"Eomma, biar Joongie gendong, Minnie." Pinta Jaejoong seraya mengangkat tangannya hendak menggendong

"Nanti caja ne, Minnie bau eomma~ Minnie belum mandi~"

"Aj-ajari Joongie memandikan Minnie eomma."

Membuat semuanya terkaget, ya tentu saja. Yunho benar-benar berhasil dan harus diacungi banyak jempol.  
>Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan.<p>

"Uh aciiik Minnie dimandiin cama eomma~"

Jadi begitulah pada akhirnya, sesulit apapun akhirnya Jaejoong bisa menghadapinya dengan pelan-pelan sampai dia bisa mengurusi Changmin dengan lihai. Terimakasih pada sang suami yang begitu baik hati dan orang tuanya yang sangat mendukung.

.

END

.

Adakah reviewnya?


End file.
